Mini Golf Date
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede go on a double date with their good friends Kaito and Maki. Gift exchange fic for kamikaze2007!


**I wrote this fic as part of a Saimatsu Gift Fic Exchange for my good friend kamikaze2007! I hope you and everyone else reading enjoy the fic and have a good holiday season!**

* * *

Shuichi stood at the front door of his and Kaede's apartment, checking his watch again as he waited for his girlfriend to get ready.

"Kaede, we're going to be late? What are you doing?" Shuichi called out, looking down the hall for any sign of her.

"I'm doing my hair, give me a second!" Kaede's reply came and, although unsatisfied with her response, Shuichi decided it would be wise not to comment that he had been 'giving her a second' for the past ten minutes.

"We're going to be outside, your hair is going to be blown around anyway!"

"I'd at least like it to look presentable before we go anywhere first!" Shortly after that comment, Shuichi could hear footsteps coming down the hall and soon Kaede was standing in front of him. "So, how do I look?"

"You look lovely as always, I can see how much care you put into your hair," Shuichi replied, noticing how soft it looked. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, but instead he settled for a quick peck on her cheek. "Okay, let's go. We don't want to keep Kaito and Maki waiting too long."

"I guess you're right. Okay, I need to get my purse, so wait for me in the car." Kaede went into the kitchen, and Shuichi shook his head as he went out to the car, a smile on his face.

* * *

When they arrived at the place Kaito had told them, Shuichi quickly found a spot to park and he and Kaede got out, looking around to see if they could spot their friends.

"So why do you think they invited us to play mini golf anyway? I haven't played in ages!" Kaede wondered as they walked past the course towards the building where their friends were probably waiting for them.

"This has Kaito's name written all over it. I can't imagine Maki being excited to do anything like this at all," Shuichi replied, holding the door for Kaede and then walking in behind her.

"Hey, Shuichi, Kaede! You made it!" An unmistakable voice called out, and Shuichi looked up to see Kaito jogging over to them. Looking behind him, Shuichi could see Maki walking over at her own pace, and she looked just as excited as Shuichi thought she would be, which was to say that she did not look like she wanted to be here.

"Hi Kaito, hi Maki!" Kaede greeted with a warm smile, Shuichi offering his own greetings.

"Good to see you both made it here at a reasonable time," Maki said once she made it over, the corner of her mouth rising as she stood at Kaito's side.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a delay, but the place was easy to find," Shuichi replied with a smile, putting an arm around Kaede.

"I just wanted my hair to look good, okay?" Kaede exclaimed, worming her way out of Shuichi's grip to pout, getting a laugh out of Shuichi and Kaito.

"Nothing wrong with that! I take pride in making my hair look good, too!" Kaito gestured to his own hair, which was just as wild as ever.

"More like making it look like a hedgehog," Maki deadpanned, and now it was Kaito's turn to pout while Shuichi and Kaede laughed at the dig.

"Anyway, we should start playing soon. The sun's not going to be around forever," Kaito suggested, effectively changing the subject.

"Shuichi and I were wondering why you wanted to play mini golf in the first place? I do like mini golf, but I thought it was a strange suggestion for a double date," Kaede asked, her curiosity getting the best of her as they walked to the reception desk to get their equipment.

"Kaito suddenly decided that he wanted to relive part of his childhood and come play mini golf, and we'd already organised a double date with you two so he decided the more the merrier," Maki cut in before Kaito could respond, sounding resentful about what she was saying.

"Well, yeah! I loved playing mini golf as a kid, and I thought it would be a lot of fun to play with my best friends!" Kaito explained, looking a bit put out by Maki's lack of enthusiasm. "If you really don't want to, Maki Roll, we can do something else instead." Shuichi and Kaede exchanged glances, hoping that an argument wouldn't break out.

"Do you want to-" Maki cut herself off, clearing her throat. "No, it's fine. I'll try to have fun. I've never actually played mini golf, anyway."

"In that case, I hope we can show you how much fun mini golf is!" Kaito beamed, although he did glance at Shuichi and Kaede rapidly.

"That's right. It's pretty relaxing," Shuichi contributed, smiling at Maki.

"You'll pick it up in no time!" Kaede added, her own big smile on her face.

"You don't have to encourage me, but thanks." Although those were her words, Shuichi could see the tension leave Maki's shoulders, and the scowl had left her face. Now that everyone was on board, they could begin playing.

* * *

"Ugh, this is so annoying! So much for relaxing…" Shuichi held back a laugh as he watched Kaede miss her window of opportunity again, a windmill blade blocking her ball from crossing the bridge that led to the next hole.

"You've just got to focus, Kaede. Take it slow," Shuichi said, coming up behind Kaede and putting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them, and Kaede leaned into the touch for a second before his words registered.

"Okay, if it's that easy, why don't you show me how it's done?" Kaede pulled away, eyes narrowed at Shuichi. Shuichi chuckled and put his ball down. He then lined up the shot, took a minute to focus on the rotating windmill, and hit the ball. His ball just barely missed a blade and went through, rolling to a stop near the hole. "Hmph, fine! Now it's my turn!"

"You're still ahead of me in strokes, you know," Shuichi pointed out as Kaede lined up her shot, a look of determination on her face.

"Shh!" Kaede hissed, and Shuichi fell silent until she hit the ball. This time, she made it over the bridge, cheering at her success. "Yes, I did it!"

"I knew you would. I thought the last hole's maze was much trickier, but you aced that." Shuichi smiled, and Kaede's frustration fell off her face, now looking pleased.

"Hey, what's taking you so long? We're ready to move on to the next one!" Kaito called, he and Maki both standing by the hole while Shuichi and Kaede moved to their balls.

"They haven't rushed you, idiot, so be nice," Maki said, frowning at Kaito.

"That's because I've always finished before them!"

"Okay, and you're also losing because you don't think out your moves at all, so you hit the ball more than them."

Shuichi sunk his ball and walked over to the bickering couple. "Everything good over here?"

"Yeah, all good! I'm glad we're all having fun!" Kaito replied as if he hadn't been complaining a second ago, getting an eyebrow raise from Maki. Kaede soon joined them, having sunk her ball as well.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Maki commented as they all retrieved their balls.

"That's the spirit! I knew you'd come around." Kaito looked very happy with himself as he gave Maki a hug, something which she tried to end as quickly as she could as her face started to go red. Shuichi and Kaede laughed at the display as they moved on, Maki trying to distance herself from Kaito and looking flustered.

* * *

"And… done!" Kaede cheered as she sunk her ball on the last hole of the course.

"Nice, Kaede!" Shuichi called, a ways back on the course. He was having a hard time on this hole. Kaito had finished, albeit almost using all his strokes getting through the puzzle, and Maki was just ahead of him.

"You can do it, Shuichi!" Kaede encouraged him, and Shuichi looked up at her with a smile.

"You've got this, sidekick!" Kaito added. Focusing on the puzzle, Shuichi lined up his shot, waiting for the right time to go. He almost tuned out Maki finishing and his friends congratulating her in the process, and when he hit it, he managed to get the timing right, and his ball rolled to a stop right next to the hole.

"So close, Shuichi!" Kaede said as Shuichi walked over. "That was a nice shot. You looked so cute focusing like that."

"Uh, thanks," Shuichi replied, his face heating up as he tapped his ball into the hole, looking down to hide his face as Kaede giggled at him.

"All done now, cool. What are the final scores?" Maki asked, who had become genuinely involved in the game. Shuichi had caught a rare smile on her face when she scored a hole in one on an earlier hole.

Kaede, having designated herself to be the scorekeeper, pulled out a card and a pen from her pocket. "Okay, what did you get on this hole, Shuichi?"

"Four." Nodding, Kaede scribbled the number down and then began adding up the numbers to get the final numbers. "Okay, looking at the final scores, we have-"

"Hey, do the scores really matter? What matters is that we had a fun time, right?" Kaito interrupted, a grin on his face, clearly having a great time.

"You're just saying that because you know you got thrashed," Maki told him, which Kaito denied while Kaede gave her a high five.

"Even so, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much. This was a lot of fun." Kaede passed Maki the scorecard despite what she said, mostly to give her something to hold over her boyfriend.

"I agree, it was a nice change from staying at home or going out to lunch together. Maybe we should make an effort to do something like this again sometime?" Shuichi suggested, getting enthusiastic nods from Kaede and Kaito.

"As long as I get to approve what we're doing before we're doing it, I'm in," Maki said, getting a laugh out of everyone.

* * *

After taking back all the equipment they had borrowed, the two couples ended up in the car park, about to go their separate ways.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Kaito! I really did have a fun time!" Kaede said, a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad you had fun! Thanks for indulging me. And you too, Shuichi, and Maki Roll." Kaito nodded at Shuichi and put an arm around Maki, who looked close to pushing him off.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I can't say no to you." Maki looked away, amusement in her eye.

"Of course, Kaito. We're happy to, especially since you support whatever we do." Shuichi nodded back.

"Thanks for that!" Kaito laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his other arm. "I think we should probably get going now, it's about to get dark soon."

"Yeah, we should get home, too. Bye Kaito, bye Maki!" Kaede said as she and Shuichi started to leave, Shuichi waving his farewell.

"See you two again soon!" Kaito called out, Maki giving a small wave from next to them before they turned to leave as well.

Once they were in the car, Kaede turned to Shuichi. "That certainly went better than I expected it to! I thought it might be a bit lame, but I'm happy I was wrong!"

"Same here, it was a fun activity. Even Maki started getting into it, which was nice."

"Do you want to know what I think would be the perfect way to end today?" Kaede asked, leaning in a little with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Shuichi asked, feeling his face heat up as Kaede got closer.

"Watching a nice movie together, just the two of us." Kaede laughed as she leaned back in her seat.

"You tease!" Shuichi laughed. "I accept your terms, but only if there's also cuddling involved."

"But of course! I can't imagine a better way to watch a movie than sitting under a large blanket and snuggling with my amazing boyfriend."

"And I feel the same about my gorgeous girlfriend. You tell me what movie you have in mind while we drive home. I can't wait to be alone with you." Shuichi started the car and began the drive home, the couple looking forward to their movie night after such a nice day with their friends.


End file.
